House Thorne (Age of Change)
House Thorne is a noble house of the Trident. Their seat, Rayonet, allow the Blackwater Rush. However, in the recent year, their strength has weaken due to war. Lord Arneld Thorne (7993-8021) Arneld Thorne was born in 7958, during the last decades of the 8th millenium. He would distinguish himself as a good knight and a competent warrior among his peers. When he inherited the lands of his father in 7993, he became a vivid opponent to the Ironborn domination over the Trident and rapidly gain close ties with the other houses of the region. He participated in most of the early movement against the Kings of the Iron Isles, but never gained anything from it, even after he fought for it during most of his life. He also betroth his son and heir Justin to the daughter of Lord Robin Rosby, who was his squire years ago. Following the death of both Robin and his son, Arneld's daughter-in-law inherited the lands of House Rosby, ensuring that it would pass to House Thorne through his grandson. Arneld died of old age in 8021, leaving all his lands to his son Justin. Lord Paramount Justin "the Hunter" Thorne (8021-8047) Early Life Justin was born first son to Arneld in 7991. He was two years old when his father inherited the domain of Blackwater Rush. He was later betroth to Malessa Rosby, who was 2 years younger than him. Shortly before their marriage, Malessa inherited the lands of her brother Janos. After their marriage, he would go live with his wife in Rosby to help heir with the lands. During his time in Rosby, Justin made himself a reputation of being an excellent hunter, an activity he participated to as often as possible. He would inherit the lands of his father in 8021. Although competent, Justin early reign proved to be disatrous for House Thorne. First, he lost Chyttering Brook, which was conquered by the Reach. Then a few years later, he entered in a war with House Payne, which he lost along the control over Mosborough. Following this, Justin refused to implicate himself against the Iron Isles like his father did, and instead remained neutral in the following conflict. Lord under King Garse VIII Following a revolt from the Riverlanders, Justin remained without lords for some years. He refused to return under the Iron Isles since he could now get away from them. However, he lacked choices. Both King Edmund of the Reach and Emperor Aegon were believers of R'hllor. As a fervant believer of the Seven, Justin could not serve them. He was about to accept an offer of loyalty from King Lyman of the Rock when King Edmund of the Reach died. His son, Garse VIII, was a honorable man and a believer of the Seven. Justin accepted to serve him if he was given back Chyttering Brook. The King accepted, and in 8029, Justin pledged loyalty in front of the Oakenseat. He later served the King in his war against the Iron Isles, serving in multiple battles. For his accomplishments, Justin became '''Hand of the King '''and '''Captain of the Household Guard '''in 8033. As the Hand, he represented the Reach when he went to Dorne in 8034, where he met Prince Ulrick Martell. he also adviced the King on numerous occasions, becoming known as a loyal servant of the crown. Lord Paramount of the Riverlands In 8037, the Riverlands were annexed by the Kingdom of the Reach. Because he was the first Riverlanders to bend the knee to Garse VIII, he was made Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. He then applied himself to restore the economy of the region after almost a hundred years of Ironborn control over the region. Justin passed the following years, he battled the Ironborns with his leidge King Garse VIII, besieging their positions in the Riverlands. During those wars, he found a loyal and competent bannerman in Lord Matthis Tully. In 8039, he named the man Castelan, Designated Regent and captain of his Household Guard, thus making him the second most powerful man in the Riverlands. The two became close friends with the years, especially after Matthis lost his son. In 8045, King Garse VIII died while he was meeting with Justin for advices on what to do next. His son Marq succeeded to him as King of the Reach, the Trident and the Iron Isles. Justin pledged his loyalty to the new King, and for this was allowed to stay the Hand. In 8046, he became took as his ward the young Edrick Bolton, who's father has been executed for treason up in the North. He even presented the young boy to King Marq, but the lad was somewhat too intimidated by the King to speak. The following year started a war that would change Westeros forever. Aegon, Emperor of New Valyria, decided to invade the Reach with his dragons. This was opposed the two most powerful kingdoms of the world. Justin sidded with his liedged and took his troops to fight the Stormlanders, who were bannermen of Aegon. However, he died of a stroke shortly before the battle, leaving is troops in the command of his son Arneld. Lord Paramount Arneld Thorne (8047- )